


Twenty Years Without

by KablamoBoom



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, In Medias Res, Light Bondage, Maybe slightly based on too much Toriel/Asgore fic, Mythology - Freeform, No really she just takes what's hers, Odysseus needs to shut up, Penelope Time, Penelope is a badass, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KablamoBoom/pseuds/KablamoBoom





	Twenty Years Without

She rose immediately, her icy blue eyes wordlessly warning him: _if you thrust so much as one inch I will pull off and leave you tied to this tree like a mongrel._ There was no choice but to obey. She slid back on his rigidness possessed by lust, ravenous, insatiable, kept away for too long. Dragging her fingernails down the front of his worn chest, she clenched indignantly around him, willing him to try and escape.

"They wrote a damned book about you," she finally spoke. " _In memoriam._ " He raised his eyebrows quizzically, half suspecting rebuke if he dared open his mouth. Leaning over him, she spat vehemently, "Twenty years and a gods-damned book." A gentle lick up his cheek caused him to flinch, followed by an abrupt and painful bite. She toyed with him like a god, torturing his desires, twisting his expectations. She'd forgive him eventually, they both knew, but this was the time for spite, for sweet unbounded revenge. A time for taking what she was owed.

Keeping his eyes tightly closed, he panted loudly, futilely staving off a climax too long in coming. He huffed and bucked up once or twice, but the hand on his belly pushed him back down, having nothing of the sort. Disregarding the warmth of his early load, she redoubled her efforts, driving down with a speed borne only of unsatisfied desire.

Knowing he would soon go soft, her lover strained his nimble hands at the bonds, earning an immediate swat. She could more than manage; moreover, his job was to stay put - or else. Her own fingers fumbled with the wet nub above her slit, evoking a series of low grunts until at last she surged past her threshold. Leaning down, her teeth found purchase in his flesh, eliciting from him a soft cry as she clenched tight. Her body churned with the violence of a maelstrom, slaking her voracious hunger.

Silence followed, but for their labored breathing. With age it seemed, came effort, they both mused. She arched herself back up slowly, clamored off the bed and started to redress. He grinned mischievously, already preparing his clever witticisms to get the last word. It caught him unaware when she left the room.

"Wait...!" he called after her.

"When you're erect again call out the window as loud as you can. I _promise_ I'll come back for you...eventually."


End file.
